Yullen Week 2011
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Yullen Week prompts!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo!****Ok****thank****you****shadowkiller8888****for****being****my****savior!****Gah****so****nooooow****I****know****what****I'll****doing!****Heheeee****yay!  
><strong>  
>He saw him sitting there. A little angel behind the clear glass case. Blue-black eyes stared into silver. Those eyes pleaded silently from behind his cage.<p>

"Like what you see?" the red-headed ring master said in a gruff voice as he puffed out a breath of smoke.

"Tch." Kanda ignored the man as he continued to stare at the white figure with a silver chain and collar around its neck. His pure white hair fell around a small face still full with the remains of baby fat. Over his left eye was a dark scarlet tattoo, his mark of a fallen angel. These once full white feathery wings turned a sickly grey and fell limp at his back, unable to take flight. And those eyes, those mercury eyes stormy and tainted stared with a pain and loneliness deep enough to reach even the stoic Kanda.

"Prized freak." The man scoffed as he walked away. Slowly the Japanese teen raised one pale hand, calloused from a sword man's harsh training. Cold finger tips touched the smooth glass as if to reach straight through.  
>Locked in a strange, enchanting stare the two remained still and silent. A feeling of static ran through the air and held their breath captive. From the back of his glass prison, the ruined angel rose shakily to his bare dirty feet and began to take small, fragile steps forward.<p>

One.

Two.

Three.

And he stopped. The cold thick chair around his neck help him a distance from the glass barrier. A small black cross reached forwards. Reaching for a connection, grabbing the air in hopes of touching the same cool glass as the one standing before him.

"I want to... Help you." the tall male said in a quiet and unsure tone. The little angel opened his mouth to let out a breath of nothingness.

Soundless...

Voiceless ...

A sense of hopelessness washed over both and the little angel fell to his knees and lowered the deformed arm. He raised his chin and gave a small, sad, empty smile.  
>A smile of despair.<p>

He could not be saved.

"Ne, Yu-chan, ready to go?" Another teen came running up. The raven haired male exhaled and lingered a moment longer before turning away to yell at the new comer. They began to walk away, leaving the solemn angel to himself in his glassy prison. Kanda turned one last longing glance at the small boy and for exiting the dark tent.

"No one's going to come and save you." The ring master said through his cigarette.

"I know." he said silently with out words, without a voice. The chains clattered in an uneven rhythm as he retreated to the back of his glass home.


	2. MPLA

**Ok I cranked this out during finals today lol... Hah it's late but who cares :P it's also kinda lame... Well I hope you enjoy!**

Ever since that day, that battle when I sent him and Alma to be at peace in Madrid, I've seen him everywhere. Not physically him, but shadows. Little flickers of memories in the form of dark patches in the light.

Even now as I walk down these dirty streets of London, donning that clown attire I adopted from Mana I see your shadows. A lock of long dark hair, a swift slender image of a sharp blade. A resounding "tch" in the air echoes like madness in my head. As much as it pairs me to admit it, I miss you.

All of my things are packed neatly into my suit case a dark hood pulled far over my head and sleeves long as not to be recognized. Its come to this point where I hate these shadows because every time they hit my eyes, an uncontrollable glimmer of hope catches in my throat.

But I must surpass it for even if it was you, I couldn't face you. I don't know why but it scares me.

I glace at the wall and see your silhouette. I turn away to an ally and changed into my costume.

Perform. I am a perriot. I exist for that reason and that reason alone. It's not much different than my role as exorcist. All I do is smile and act just like I did then. Its even easier without you trying to chip it away with your fist. I find it much easier surrounding myself with the real smiles of children and their pure laughter. But even they have shadows. So I'll smile through it, painting on all this make up. No one can see through it.

I begin my act gaining a small crowd as I juggle in the middle of the lively park. Letting all three balls bounce atop my head the small faces laugh. In a swift motion I jump to a handstand and bounce the shiny red balls on my large clown shoes. Back on my feet I earn a round of applause. Out of nowhere I pull out a large, colorful balancing ball and a few juggling sticks. Perform, entertain over and over.

A shadow.

I turned away, unable to face yet another image. Numbing myself with the sound of laughter and cheers I ignore it.

"For some reason that clown really pisses me off." I hear in a cold, angry but familiar voice.

Perform. Entertain. Nothing more. These shadows are lies. Lies fogging my mind.

"Tch."

Just a shadow! Nothing more. No! my eye twitches. An akuma. Quick fluid motions, the girl is safe but my identity is revealed.

"Moyashi?" just a shadow. I squeeze my eyes shut. I won't let myself believe. But it feels real. Sounds real. I open my eyes.

You are no longer just a shadow.


	3. Fingertips

**Got another one done! XD haha I'm running down the hall to my next final writing this, trying to avoid letting people see what I'm writing :P this is what I get for being a lazy butt... Anyway I hope yu all enjoy! Haha I also have realized that my iPod auto corrects 'you' to 'yu' sometimes hehe.. Tell you what I do on my iPod all day :P**

"Let me see your hands." The older male said in his usual demanding tone.

"What?" the other, white haired one said curiously.

"Just let me see them Baka Moyashi." Kanda said roughly grabbing the small hands, one pale and perfect the other rough and blackened. He ran his thumb over the tips of his lover's slender fingers. "Smooth." The teen's voice was dark, soft and seductive.

"W-well yeah!" Allen blushed. "Its from playing the piano." He said matter-of-factly. Looking down he studied the other's larger hands. "Yours are calloused from training so much."

The dark haired teen lifted the blackened hand to his own cheek and slid it along, trailing to his lips where he kissed each finger tip.

"S-stop!" the white haired mall protested though a even redder color was tinged his cheeks now. "You're so weird."

"Says the white haired little kid." Kanda said in a dark mocking tone.

"Uh, I am not a little kid." Allen pouted, not helping to prove his point.

"Tch." Kanda continued to kiss the fingertips on the other's hand. Allen's silver eyes watched those rough pink lips as they pressed lightly on each finger pad. "Pervert." He smirked seeing a deeper blush crawl across the boy's pale face.

"Me?" the younger spattered. "You're the one doing it."

"But you like it." He rumbled in a low purr. "Do you want me to kiss you in other places too?"

"Y-yes." His voice pleaded softly.

"Here?" a soft kiss was planted on the pentacle above his eye.

"Yes."

"Here?" his breath ghosted over a pale cheekbone before pressing his lips down.

"Yes." Allen's breaths were becoming deeper and his voice needier.

"Here too?" Kanda crashed his lips down on his lover's taking a long desperate kiss leaving both gasping for air.

"Yes." He panted out. The Japanese teen began to unbutton the Brit's white shirt, revealing his lithe chest. Sliding his smooth finger tips through Kanda's dark hair, he allowed the older male to create a stream line of kisses down his bare chest. A playful tongue flicked at an erect nipple earning a quick gasp from its owner. Pulling the smaller, now shirtless boy onto his lap, Kanda entangled his fingers in with Allen's and kissed him roughly.

Deep, breathy moans were heard from each throat as tongues mingle and caressed each other. Finally the two broke apart.

"Pervert." Kanda smiled. "All this from fingertips."


	4. Reflections

**Lol ****Lavi****'s gonna get his balls chopped off one day... Who knows who the culprit will be tho hahaha... Welp... Think was written rather late at night... Well not too late but what evez... Had my last final today then I and FREE! Well as free as a sixteen year old with a dad who has a daughter complex... I'm serious... My master thinks its almost as bad as Komui o.O and we all know how that goes... Yep I'll be in the magical land of Disney this week!... Anyway there's an akward reference to one of my rants of personal drama that Jackie might recognize of she chooses to actually look things up :P but it's really of not much importance... Anyway I hope you enjoy! Oh and thank yu everyone who has continued to read my stories even though I update at the space of a snail with constipation... Excuse my lazy ass some more!~-~-~-~-~-~  
><strong>  
>"Ne, Moyashi-chaaaaan~" Lavi sang as he spun in a circle. "Let's go go go! Todays the last day the circus is in town!"<p>

"Lavi, I really don't-" I said shyly. I don't like the circus, it reminds me of the past far too much.

"But I even got Kanda to come along!" he whined with big puppy eyes.

"You tied him up didn't you..." I sighed tiredly.

"Noooooooooo..." my red headed friend drawer out. " but here might had been a sedative or two in the soba at lunch." he grinned deviously.

"Oh god I have to see this Lavi," I put a gloved hand to my face and chuckled. "Fine, you win. I'll go."

"Yay! Woooo!" The eighteen year old threw his hands in the air and danced around. I wondered how I was two years younger than this guy and yet he was the one actin like he was five.

"Wait, where is he?" I asked as I opened the sore to Lavi's orange car, revealing a lack of drugged Kanda.

"Oh, right... Back here." The bunny boy skipped giddily to the back of his car and popped the trunk. "Hehehehehehe..."

"Shit Lavi... You put him in the..."

"Hehehehehehehe" Lavi was grinning like mad at the curled up form of a Japanese young adult who happened to have a bit of drool on the edge of his lip. I laughed at the less than dignified position of our usually stoic and uptight friend, but I couldn't help feel entranced by his ever elegant face and body. Even after being sedated he was still a strange beauty. "We have around ten more minutes before he comes to so lets get on our way." I jumped into the passengers seat and turned on his iPod, blasting I Fought The Law.

We drove along singing at the top of our lungs and dancing all he way when suddenly... THUNCK!"WHATTHEFUCK!" came through from the back of he car.

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit my ass Lavi! I thought you said it would be atleast ten more minutes! We've barely been longs road five!" I said panickedly. "What the fuck do we do? He'll maim us is we let him out now"

"Dunnn worry your little self Alen-chan, I made sure I let mugen and his house!"

"He'll STILL maim us!" I nearly screamed.

"Hmmm... Oh well!" The damned idiot sped up and we heard continuing banging noises from the back followed by a streamline of violent language that may or may not have been in English.

"He's gonna fucking KILL us Lavi." I was pretty much scared shitless as this point. "There's a fucking demon in your goddamn trunk!"

"Oooh swearin' up a stoooorm..." I felt about ready to jump out the window.

"How are you so calm! He's going to eat us alive!"

"Meh, I've seen him do worse." My psychotic buddy ol' pal continued to sing and dance as we drove. I on the other hand sat gripping my seat belt in fear, like a logical human being.

Finally the car drove bumping into the gravel parking lot. A great place to dig our graves. On one side was an empty field and the other, large circus tent surrounded but other smaller tents.

"Time to release the beast!" Lavi smiled obnoxiously.

"Do you value your life at all!" I felt like tearing my hair out.

"Hehe nope!" he skipped happily towards the back of his car and I for some insane reason followed. "Here goes nothing!" he clicked the lock...

"' wa anata o korosu to sūpu ni shite gomen kuso sukoshi shiri o kiru to furīzu soreto gake o hanarete sore o nageru kuso surutsumoridesu![dear readers this was translated from our friend google so dot kill me for the terrible wording! Haha if you do figure out what it vaguely means that's a cookie for you!]!" A furious storm of words, sounds and grunts rushed out of the small trunk. I had to shield my ears at the mere intensity of the language not to mention the volume.

"Good morning Sleepig Beauuuuuty!" Lavi grinned.

"I hate you Lavi, so so much right now." I groaned.

"Run for you're liiiiiiiiives!" And suddenly he was bolting towards the maze of colorful circus tents.

"He's screwed me over!" I shouted to no one. A freezing, demonic I'm-gonna-make-you-wish-you'd-never-been-born killer aura crept up on me.

"Mo-ya-shiiiiiiii!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I ran screaming towards civilization with the sound of ultra evil footsteps not far behind. In a panic I ducked into one of the smaller, side show tents. Mirrors.

Shiny silver glass encased me at every angle. Each peice of reflective material showing a shock of white, a splash of red and murky clouds of black, in the shadows, in the silence, even in my goddamn fingertips(dear Jackie please either underline or bold the words 'fingertips','shadows', and 'silence' thankies! Of yeah and then delete this note). I shuddered at the sudden stillness around me. It was quiet and only I looked back at my own reflection. Everything seemed distorted, but everywhere I felt myself looking like a freak. A creature. A monster.

I hate circuses. They remind me far to much of the past. Of everything I've always tried to forget. A pain ran sharply through my chest and I dropped to my knees. I felt cold. The air was becoming thick and heavy, for I my lungs began to heave quickly. My head started to throb and I clutched it in agony.

'Allen?' a man called.

'Mana?' a child's voice ran out. 'Mana!' my own younger voice echoed frighteningly.

'Allen, why couldn't you save me?'

"I was only a child!" I shouted at the empty space that mocked me. An image of my long gone adopted father flashed next to my distorted reflections.

'Why didn't you die with me?' it echoed in that never unhappy tone that I missed so dearly.

"It's just a memory." I whispered to myself. "Things in my head, it's not true it's not true!" I felt a hotness running down my face as my voice began to crack.

'Allen, you failed me' Mana's soothing voice couldn't have sounded any colder. 'You could never have replaced Neah.'

"NOO!" I screamed out in a fit of rage, sorrow and pure agony. He was laughing. Laughing win that perfect clown's chuckle. "Stop, stop it. Make it stop Mana." I cried of desperately.

"Moyashi?" a voice interrupted my nightmare, but I didn't stop holding my hands to my face and rocking a bit of my heels.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry..." I trailed off as I felt warm hands wrap around me. The pulled me up into a strong, awkward embrace and I hung limply from those arms. I sniffled, breathing in the familiar scent of heat and something that could only be described as 'pure Kanda'.

"Hey, it's ok, your safe now." that usually cold and aggressive voice now laced itself neatly with comfort and a smoothing warmth.

"Kanda..." the last of my tears slipped out as buried my head into his neck and grabbed the sleeves of his jacket with my fists. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear of looking back up at those hideous reflections. My body felt lighter as my feet were lifter off the ground and I felt myself pulled into powerful arms bridal style. Digging my head further into the nape of Kanda's neck I dried my eyes of his shirt.

"Look, Moyashi."

"No." I refused flatly, unwilling to look back into those mirrors.

"Look." he said demandingly as he used one hand to pull my chin out from under it's hiding place. Slowly I opened my eyes to a rather surreal image. Snow white, midnight blue, black and red blended perfectly into a picture of nothing but a true reflection. "You're not alone anymore." he said quietly.

"Thank you." I sighed and kissed him chastely. "I love you, Yuu."

"Hn, I love you as well, Aren." his deep voice flipped the 'r' with his light accent. This time a more passionate kissed came down upon my lips and held my breath trapped between us. I gazed at our reflection. Him and I. You and me. I am not longer alone.


	5. author's note

**Hey guys, so I'm leaving for Florida tomorrow... So I'm really not gonna be able to type write it's on my iPod :/ so when I get home I'll finish yullen week stuff even though it'll be late... Sowwey! But anyway there will be two christmas fics under your fic tree :3 anyway... If anyone's gonna be in Disney the week tell me so I can try to stalk yu! Haha kidding... Maybe o.o... Anyway happy holidaisies and a wondrous new years! And everyone feel free to openly show yur love for Jackie-pyon :3 haha**


End file.
